I Won't Give Up- A RocketShipping Songfic
by CeruleanWaves11
Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory.


I Won't Give Up

A Team Rocket Songfic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Won't Give Up", unless Jason Mraz wants to sell it to me… I don't own Pokémon or its respective characters. But you already knew that. I hope. Personally, I'm not really a songfic fan (no offense to those who are, I just prefer longer stories over one-shots), but I couldn't help myself with this one. This song fits Jessie and James **_**perfectly**_**. You'll see what I mean.**

**Also, I've never written a songfic before, so I hope I'm doing this right! D:**

**PS. Meowth is out hunting I guess…I just couldn't find a way to fit him in here. Sorry :(**

James sat cross-legged on the ground across from Jessie. They were sharing the remainder of their food rations: two slices of bread and a small handful of berries. His heart wanted to shatter when he saw the despondent look in Jessie's eyes as she stared at the meager offering on front of them. Their eyes met for only a second, but they seemed to have an entire conversation held between them.

_Things _will_ get better. They really can't get much worse, right?_

_We're at rock bottom, James. Sometimes I don't see the point…in staying._

'Us', James wanted to say. Instead, he diverted his gaze upwards. Overhead, the sky was darkening with the blanket of night and stars were just barely becoming visible.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold_

'We just can't _quit_', he thought, 'after all we've been through…' James found himself spacing out, reflecting on his life and what got him to where he was today. And he realized…'She's was there the whole time.' The first ten or so years of his life, the only time she wasn't there, were the worst years he's known, between his lousy parents, his abusive fiancée, and his overwhelming daily agenda. Jessie's story was the same; she'd failed nursing school, been kicked around by numerous boys, and had never truly been cared for after her mother disappeared.

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

No matter what, James refused to let anything come between them. He would work until his hands blistered, sell every last thing he owned in order to keep this team together. Jessie, his best friend, the love of his life, the one he would die for, was not going to be taken from him. Things _were _going to get better. James would make sure of it.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

They couldn't separate…before he told her. Maybe, if she felt the same, it wouldn't matter if they quit the team. Maybe they would stay together…But what if she didn't? Would she leave? James weighed his options as he'd done so many times before. Eventually he'd have to say something, but when was the right time?

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

There were a few times when he'd come _so_ close to saying it. There was that one time, when Meowth left them, and it was just the two of them alone on the beach, surrounded by the setting sun. 'I was so close…' Then, his heart had shattered as she announced her departure as well. Tears sprung to the young man's eyes as he'd watched the love of his life twirl away in a blur of pink and orange. He'd nearly died in an attempt to reunite his team; he had climbed a mountain and pursued a shiny Metagross, which he hoped that they would all turn over to the boss together. In the end, they'd all learned that whatever they did, they would do together.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up_

Jessie was finished eating and was getting up to get ready for bed when James stopped her.

"Jessie, wait." 'What am I doing?!' he thought, unsure of what he planned on saying next.

"Yeah?"

"I, um…What I mean to say is…Well, is there anything you want to talk about? You seem awfully quiet. Naturally I'd be worried," he said with a somewhat forced laugh.

She thought for a moment. "Well, there was one thing I was thinking about. I was just wondering if-," she sighed, "-things would ever get better for us. You know? Day after day of failure…I don't see how you stay so happy all the time."

"I could ask you the same thing, Jess. How do you stay strong all the time?"

"But I don't! Someone who's strong doesn't complain when things get rough. They aren't afraid of little ten year olds with electric rats!"

"Jessie, you know very well that that's wrong. You are the strongest person I know. Strong people like yourself pull through and carry on. You do that so well, it amazes me."

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Jessie's mouth momentarily gaped, which she quickly corrected. "Y-you really think so?"

James smiled. "Of course. And the reason I stay happy all the time is because I know that, no matter how bad the day has been, I still have my best friends."

And with that, he took her hand and sat down next to her. Jessie leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Long after the stars had fully emerged from behind the dark clouds, the two of them sat there silently, just relieved to be relaxed and worry-free for the moment. Finally feeling confident, James whispered softly to his partner.

"Jess…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yea?"

"Well, you see, Jessie…I think, no, I _know_ that…I love you."

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

She quickly turned to face him, her eyes wide and a look of shock plastered on her face.

"Wha-what? You…you do?"

"Uh…yes. I do," he said slowly. The shocked expression on her face mace him nervous; what if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life?

"Oh, James," she mumbled as she wrapped him in a loving embrace, "I never thought I'd hear you say it…I love you, too."

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

And things did get better, just like he'd known they would.

_**La**_**of my first ever songfic! What did you think? Isn't this song perfect?**

**As always, a dedication: this one is to anyone who's supported me, whether it be my fics, in real life, or in school. Thanks to all of you, I am who I am today, and I'm proud of myself as a person. I owe it to all of you.**


End file.
